Things Will Never Be The Same
by PRLRules
Summary: Greg gets mad at Holly. But what is Greg mad about? And what would happen? R & R


**Things Will Never Be the Same**

Greg gets mad at Holly. But what is Greg mad about? And what would happen? R & R

**AN: Greg and Holly along with their friends are in 9****th**** grade. **

**Greg's POV**

I can't believe what I just saw, Holly and Bryce together sitting in the park. How could Holly do that? She knows she's my girlfriend already. How? Guess she's just like all other girls, I thought she was different. I thought she would be the kind of girl, I'd be looking for. We've been together for like a year now, and now that our 1st year anniversary's coming up, she's gonna do this.

I was just about to cross the street, when I heard Holly call my name.

"Greg!" She called. I just pretended I didn't hear her, and I kept on walking and I started crossing the street.

"Greg! It's not what you think it is! There's nothing between me and Bryce!" She exclaimed.

I was already nearing to the other side, I saw Holly crossing the street too: following me. I said:

"Don't lie to me, Holly. I may not be a guy who's as popular as Bryce, but I'm not stupid" I replied. I was on the other side of the street already. Holly was half-way to the side of the street where I was.

I was so angry at her, that I didn't even notice a truck which is only a few inches away from Holly, I was just about to yell at her to move, but I was too late. Holly got hit by a truck.

The truck driver got out of his truck then went near to where Holly was. Holly's head is bleeding. I was so shocked about what happened that I didn't even bother to get mad at the driver. I didn't even remember about, me being mad at Holly. I took out my phone from my pocket, and then I started calling 911.

As I waited, I started cradle Holly's limp form in my arms. I keep whispering that she'd be OK. I didn't know why I keep whispering to her, that I know even that she was unconscious. I just hope the ambulance would come as soon as possible, coz' I might not be a doctor, a nurse, or anything. But I know, Holly's losing a lot of blood.

After a few minutes, an ambulance came up.

Two nurses came out, then, they pulled out a stretcher. They put Holly on the stretcher. As soon as they put Holly on the stretcher, they started carrying the stretcher up on the ambulance.

I ran up to where the ambulance was, and then I said:

"Can I go with her?" I asked at the nurse.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked me.

"Um… boyfriend" I told him. I'm afraid that wouldn't count as a family, but the nurse let me inside the ambulance. I sat there and waited as the nurse does their thing.

The driver went away after the ambulance came.

I thought of calling Holly's parents. I took out my phone then dialed Heather's number. I just hope she's not on a party, I hope she's just in a date with Rodrick so they could just come follow us at the hospital.

I put my phone to my ear, and then Heather's phone started ringing. I started off by saying:

"Hey Heather, are you doing anything important right now?" I asked.

See Heather has been a bit of my friend since Rodrick became her boyfriend.

"Um…. no, I'm just hanging out on the park with Rodrick" She replied. Maybe she was on a loudspeaker coz' Rodrick might have heard our conversation and heard me:

"Hey little bro" Rodrick said. Rodrick has been closer to me these days rather than we were before.

"Um… can you…umm…" I said. I can't seem to find a way to say this to Heather without her panicking that much, which is maybe impossible. I can't say this to her 'Heather, Holly got hit by a truck' I mean that would be stupid. And she wouldn't just reply calmly upon hearing that right?

"Ummm? What'd you want to tell us?" Rodrick asked. I didn't speak for a couple of seconds, and then I said:

"It's about Holly" I said; then there wasn't any answer from Heather, neither Rodrick.

"Wh-wh-what happened to Holly?" Heather asked her voice shaking.

"She, she got hit by a truck" I said.

"Got hit by a truck?!" Heather said. Then I heard her crying. Then Rodrick replied for her.

"Where are you already bro?" Rodrick asked.

"We're still in the ambulance. The nurses are treating Holly" I replied.

"OK, we'll just meet you at the hospital. Good luck bro" Rodrick said, and then he hanged the phone up.

"K, Bye" I said. Then I hanged the phone, too.

I turned my gaze at Holly; there was blood on her blonde hair. Her skin looked pale, and I mean PALE.

I hope she'd be OK.

After a few more minutes, the ambulance arrived in front of the hospital.

The two nurses carried the stretcher where Holly was, down the ambulance and they entered the hospital door.

I guess Rodrick drove madly fast, coz' I saw him and Heather. Heather was crying on his shoulder, and Rodrick was trying to comfort her in any way he knows.

I went near to where they were.

"C'mon Rodrick, let's go inside" I invited Rodrick, then I went inside the hospital, then he and Heather followed up.

The three of us waited at the waiting room. Coz' I'm sure the nurses are still on the Emergency Room.

Heather didn't stop crying yet. I know how she feels, I mean seeing your little sister, or your girlfriend, there fighting for her life.

I decided to call Mr. and Mrs. Hills. I dialed Mr. Hills' number, it ranged. I told him what happened. He told me he and Mrs. Hills would be going to the hospital as fast as they could.

After hours, the doctor who I think is the doctor who treated Holly went out of the room.

He went near to where we were. And said…

**AN: Cliff hanger huh? Well, I promise to try to update as soon as possible. Hope you like it. Just thought of this one while listening to some music. Well, bye. :D**


End file.
